


Честерфилд.

by AmaruTrager



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3277124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaruTrager/pseuds/AmaruTrager
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вместо завтрака Питер курит честерфилд, три сигареты подряд. <br/>Запах дыма, терпкий и горький, проникает в легкие тяжелым осадком. Этот запах не вытравить и не забыть. Это негласная метка, его собственное клеймо для Стилински.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Честерфилд.

**Author's Note:**

> We Are The Fallen- I am only one.

Это легко.

Забываться в чужих жадных объятиях, чувствовать, как горит кожа там, где касаются чужие ладони и не думать, совсем не думать о том, что ты и сам "чужой". 

Потому что тот, что должен быть с тобой и та, что должна быть на твоем месте находятся слишком далеко. Не за тысячи километров. 

В другом времени.

В другой реальности.

С кем-то другим.

**_***_ **

Хриплый мужской голос поет из динамиков о том, что ничего не вечно и Стайлз начинает подпевать, постукивая ладонями по деревянной поверхности стола.  
 _"Хей, детка, поднимай руки вверх  
И танцуй со мной всю ночь напролет,  
Потому эта ночь - все, что у нас есть.  
Потому что все уже кончилось"_

Голос обрывается на середине второго куплета, потому что уже 1:43 и Питер спускается по лестнице вниз. Он всегда спускается именно в этой части песни и Стилински порой думает, что это маленькая месть. Потому что Питер ненавидит просыпаться под бит и утро. Что он не любит больше, не знает даже любопытный Айзек.

Вместо завтрака Питер курит честерфилд, три сигареты подряд. Запах дыма, терпкий и горький, проникает в легкие тяжелым осадком. Этот запах не вытравить и не забыть. Это негласная метка, его собственное клеймо для Стилински. "Не подходить. Большой и страшный Волк"- смеется иногда Стайлз, когда Хейл пристраивается намеренно рядом. 

Никто из них не говорит о совсем иных метках. Это их маленькое табу, запрет на отметины на теле. То, что сделает их отношения слишком личными. То, что каждый желал бы получить от совсем другого. 

\- Нового дня. - кивает ему Хейл, как только последняя сигарета оказывается в пепельнице. Он до чертиков идеален даже утром. Это вызывает зависть, потому что сам Стилински наверняка излишне помят и растрепан. На щеке точно есть след от подушки, а непозволительно отросшие волосы определенно имеют сходство с вороньим гнездом.

\- Мы едем сегодня? - спрашивает Стайлз, нервно шаря по карманам в поисках лекарства. Хочется принять несколько доз за раз, снова превысить норму и провалиться в спасительное болото равнодушия. Даже зная, что нихрена это не выход и отсрочит поездку лишь на пару дней.

\- Погода ухудшается с каждым днем. - безжалостно отрезает пути к отступлению Питер, отнимая баночку с аддералом и засовывая ее в собственный карман. Так надежнее, считает он.

\- Если мы не навестим их сегодня, придется ждать следующих выходных. А зная тебя, мы снова никуда не поедем. Соберись, Стилински. 

\- Легко тебе говорить..- начинает было парень, но послушно замолкает, завидев алые проблески в глазах Альфы. Только бормочет вслед едва слышное.

\- Ты ведь и сам не хочешь ехать.

Питер ухмыляется и распахивает перед ним машины.

\- Мы так редко делаем то, чего хотим на самом деле, Стайлз.

 

**_***_ **

Это тяжело.

Приходить в это место каждый месяц и вспоминать все до полнейшей   
мелочи.

Слова, жесты, привычки.

Пытаться собрать себя воедино и после неудачной попытки вновь скрести холодный мрамор ногтями, потому что мудак тот, кто заявил, что со временем становится легче. 

Собственноручно вскрывать фантомные раны каждой надписью и надгробием.

_"Эрика Рейс. Подруга и сестра, доказавшая нам, что возвращаться никогда не поздно"_

_"Айзек Лейхи, верный друг и любимый, тот, кто душой оказался мудрее, чем многие из нас."_

_"Скотт МакКол, любящий сын и брат, навсегда оставшийся храбрейшим из стаи"_

_" Дерек Хейл. Племянник и муж. Волк, давший семью каждому, кто нуждался в ней"_

_" Лидия Мартин. Невеста и подруга. Девушка, чье сердце было таким же прекрасным, как и ее лицо."_

**_***_ **

Это невозможно. 

Судорожно пытаться полюбить другого человека, чтобы не сдохнуть от одиночества. Не сойти с ума окончательно.

Потому что тот, что должен быть с тобой и та, что должна быть на твоем месте находятся слишком далеко. 

Не за тысячи километров.

На другом свете.


End file.
